


Love Case

by cbabyblue97



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan & Felix are mentioned, Characters constantly pinning and flirting with each other, F/M, GOT7 JB appears once, I know nothing about the police forces okay, I'll put trigger warnings at the start of each episode, Lee Minho is a flirty police officer, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Police officer Minho × FBI agent reader AU, Some spicy scenes but idk if that's considered smut, This all started when I was watching Criminal Minds on TV don't ask, Y/N is female because I wasn't sure about how to make it gender neutral... I apologize
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26061634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cbabyblue97/pseuds/cbabyblue97
Summary: Minho is a truly strict police officer. If you violate the law doesn't matter who you are or what were your intentions behind your acts. So, when he encounters and FBI agent in an impromptu persecution in the middle of the town with no lights on, he won't be any less diligent. However, will that agent steal his heart, earning another infringement?
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [English is not my first language but I tried my best :")]
> 
> Please have in mind I don't know much about those to jobs not systems. I've only gathered information from criminal series I watch on TV and such, though I tried to he somehow accurate. If you have any suggestion/correction please let me now, it will be very much appreciated♡
> 
> I will put trigger warnings when needed but mostly there will be mild suggestive language and a couple of mild smut? (if that could be considered it) scenes. Also! I've never written any smut or suggestive scenes before so please don't kill me I'm not sure about what I was doing actually.

She was holding the steering wheel tightly, turning her knuckles almost white while she waited for the leader's call. At almost three in the morning, not even the streetlights could bring some life to the pitch black sky. In the middle of the city, the stars were peeking shyly through the clouds.

-Y/N. -Chan's voice finally interrupted the silence inside the vehicle. She had been going around the same block for around fifteen minutes as it was her area of surveillance. -One of the suspects is going to your street in a few minutes, the licence's plate number is 0325SKZ. As it's still not confirmed, just follow without him noticing.

-Alright, got it. -She reduced the speed to make sure he would go behind him, conveniently when he saw a dark blue car with said licence's plate. -Though there was no need to tell me at all, I don't think there's going to be any other car driving at this ungodly hour.

She followed her superior's instructions after her bickering, Chan's laugh interrupted by the noise of the radio static. At first, the suspicious man was aware of her presence but didn't really pay attention to it. About five minutes went by when he started to get nervous, making him speed up.

Y/N decided to turn left, whereas the suspect continued driving straight across the road, making him sigh in relief. But it didn't last long, she was only trying to not be too obvious. When she returned to the same street and watched the car from afar, a van got in between them, making it almost impossible for her to see the car she was chasing.

-Dammit. -She honked, motioning the old and slow van to move from her path. Thankfully, it turned left. Not so thankfully, the suspect was turning to the right at the end of the street, which forced her to step on the gas to catch up with him. She was sure she was over the speed limit, however she couldn't leave him to escape until Chan or the unit members gave her further instructions.

To Y/N disgrace, she heard a police siren right behind her, adding up to the hunt that was taking place that night. Of course this time she was the one being chased. The dark blue car was only a few intersections away when her radio spoke up again.

-Y/N, the one your following is free from the suspicion Seungmin and Jisung have the culprit. -Felix deep voice would have startled her if it wasn't from the loudness of the siren. At the hear of those words, she slowed down and found a place to park.

-You could have said so before, now I have to deal with a pair of police officers. -Felix chuckled at her teammate's bad luck. A soft knock on her window made the woman look, the man on the other side peaking her attention. -Well, at least he's handsome.

Before he could say anything else or the attractive officer knock once again, she scrolled down her window, fully revealing his features. His dark chocolate brown hair, or black, who knew with the deam light of the moon, falled graciously over his forehead, parted in half. His nose had a high bridge, almost like it was sculpted, and a defined chin and cheeks too. His eyebrows were furrowed but he raised one of them at the unexpected sight of a young woman driving at that speed at such a late hour of the night.

-Good night officer. -She said respectfully, but wanting to be over with the situation already. She was only tired from the stress and the adrenaline rush that was fading away, not that she didn't respect the authorities because she was part of that too (although in a more hidden level).

-Not so good when you were driving at almost 80km per hour in the middle of the city, lady. -He began writing down the details of the incidence, ready to give Y/N the earned penalty. Simultaneously, she reached for her FBI agent badge to justify the wrong situation. -My partner is also preparing the blood alcohol test.

As if he had summoned him, the officer's black haired friend showed up while cleaning a stain of a dark substance from his uniform. <> the woman guessed right, as they were ordering drinks during their break when they heard her honk and the sound of a car accelerating.

When the upcoming man raised his head she also found him extremely charming, especially his little mole underneath his right eye. He smiled briefly and before he could open his mouth to order her to take the alcohol test the first officer radio called him.

-I'll answer, you can do the test Hyunjin. -Lee, she assumed as the person on the other side of the device said, distanced himself from both of them to listen to the instructions the chief had to inform, in case it wasn't open to the public. When Hyunjin turned around fully to Y/N, she showed her badge while presenting herself .

-I'm Y/N, part of the FBI secret service and the Yellow Wood unit. I was in the middle of a persecution to a potential suspect of murder when I had to exceed the speed limit. -She returned the badge to her pocket. Just then Lee returned and tapped Hyunjin's shoulder.

-Hwang, it looks like there was an FBI investigation going on, some agents were doing a secret persecution. Is she…? -Hyunjin nodded at the news he already knew in advance, due to Y/N identification. Lee then faced the woman, who was grinning at them.

-Am I free to go, officer? -She asked, while winking at him. However she didn't wait for and answer and turned the key to start the engine. Very much to Y/N surprise, he leaned in, resting his arm on the window's frame, mirroring her previous mischievous smile.

-Make sure next time you don't lose the objective so easily so you won't have to run at twice speed to level up with him. -He advised with a serious tone contrary to his playful expression. -There could have been an unwanted accident.

-Minho… -Hyunjin was looking at the male, completely dumbfounded as why he would be saying that to an agent of such importance. The truth is, Minho had experienced similar traffic accidents before due to irresponsible individuals who were too cool to care about the rules, therefore this matter was very important for him.

-Are you giving advice to an FBI agent? -She confronted him in a friendly but wary tone. He didn't back away, almost a star contest taking place. -Though I must admit you have a point there. -Finally giving in, both hands now back to the leather steering wheel. Hyunjin sighed in relief, the tension in the air dissipating. -However, -he hitched his breath, as dramatic as he was- I'll have to talk with the person responsible for your patrol.

-Y-yes of course! Our superior's name is Im Jaebum, JB for short. We are the officers... -Hyunjin began, as Minho was quietly staring at the agent, wondering what she was thinking of doing. Once again, before he could continue speaking, Y/N interrupted.

-Thanks, that's enough. See you again Hwang Hyunjin and Lee Minho. -With the mention of the last name, she stepped lightly on the gas to beware them she was going to trail off already, even though she found the encounter a very interesting one. Minho had a side smile plastered on his face as he admired Y/N's car leaving the place.

-Are you nuts Minho? What will we do if she complains to Jaebum? -Hyunjin who couldn't believe his patrol partner and friend (unfortunately) went inside the car and faked hitting himself with the steering wheel at the thought of losing his job position. His voice was more tired than upset, due to Minho's usual rebellious behaviour.

-Nah, I don't think she'll do that. And in case she does, I'm the one who spoke back, not you, so don't worry. -The male said rationally, while entering the co-pilot's seat and cleaning the coffee that spilled when they first ran to the car and entered, making a mess on the cup holders.

-Then why would she ask for both of our names? Even though she knew them already… -Hyunjin said, last part more softly trying to guess where she knew them from. Minho laughed at his partner's foolery while taking a sip of his now cold late.

-I don't know, maybe he wants yours to get your number. -He winked at the man on the driver's seat, who simply shook his head in denial. -And if you didn't have such a big mouth, she would have no idea of my name.

-Ehem do I have to remind you she knew mine? Maybe that was your fault. -He bit back, now remembering they both called each other. -Plus, I think she has her eyes laid on you, not me. -Hyunjin said, peeking at his friend briefly, being able to catch his little smile.

-Okay, touché. -Minho replied, without adding anything else about the latter statement. Maybe he was also interested in the mysterious and playful woman who had accidentally ran into his life at more than 80km/h.


	2. No regrets

Minho entered the police station still dressed as a citizen as they get changed once they start their shift. The building only had one floor and was quite small. When you open the door, at his right there was the reception with a receptionist. 

In front the previous officer he was replacing was still tidying up her bag and other properties, so before she changed her uniform Minho went to do so at the changing room to avoid having time without no one at the table. 

Next to that there was another table with another partner who was facing the doors that led to the changing room and the bathrooms. At that last table's left, there was the superior's office and a small waiting seats with a water dispenser. 

In those less than five minutes, a certain someone also arrived at the station, papers in hand and asked for the superior named Jaebum. On her way to his office, she made eye contact with Hyunjin, who had arrived from a short patrol and was having a cup of cold water. 

He instantly froze on the spot, fearing the worst, and Y/N simply smiled while waving her hand at him. He bowed subtly, to correspond the greeting. When she got inside and started talking to Jaebum, Hyunjin searched for Minho.

-She's here. -That's the only thing he could articulate and the other male tilted his head at him, gesturing for Hyunjin to explain who was he talking about. -The FBI agent from last week.

With that he signaled their superior's office and Minho closed his eyes to try to recognize the silhouette he didn't forget at all even after more than seven days that had passed. Minho let out a airy laugh and simply went to his table to run the computer because he had to finish a report he was ordered to do.

-Why do you think she asked for our name's and patrol? To get here, obviously. -Minho said, apparently uninterested, but the butterflies in his stomach said otherwise. Deep into his mind, he was intrigued by what she wanted to say to JB.

-Yeah but I didn't really think she'd come? Oh gosh I'll have to say goodbye to the coworkers, we are probably getting kicked out today. -Again the black haired male acted dramatically, expecting the worse from the situation. 

The reality is, inside the room, Y/N was presenting an apology for the FBI and concretely her reckless behaviour without prior communication to the police, even if it wasn't a planned persecution. JB laughed at the situation, eyeing the younger male who had addressed the woman on the topic that day.

-Minho is truly a good police officer, even though his stubbornness and sometimes direct way of speaking makes it look rude to others. However he simply wants to build a safe city for everyone. -Y/N simply nodded, because that's what lead her to write the apology in first place: he was right and didn't want the matter to slip just because she was from a more important organization.

-I'm sure he's very respected from that, others should look up to him and his behaviour, at least in the sense of defending the law and the right against the wrong. -JB agreed on that and saved the document in his drawer, thanking her once again for not holding grudges against him and she exited the office.

Y/N got where the males were just when Hyunjin wasn't facing her and was complaining at Minho how he didn't want to change neither the patrol nor the building they were in as it was near to his house and already had known most of their partners.

-That won't be necessary. -Her voice spoke behind him, scaring the male who jumped from where he was sitting on Minho's table. He looked in confusion at him, hand in his chest, visibly taken aback from her sudden appearance.

-What… do you mean? -Hyunjin asked cautiously, not sure if he wanted to know the answer to that question. 

-I came here to hand in an apology on behalf of my unit and the FBI, -Hyunjin's eyes widened even more than when she had scared him- not to get you both kicked out. -With that last phrase Y/N turned his gaze to Minho who had been staring the whole time with a witty smile. -Although I was tempted to. 

-I think I have to leave if I want to grab some food before another patrol. -Hyunjin looked alternately between his friend and the FBI agent, noticing the tension between both, deciding it was a good timing to leave for his lunch break. -Um, thank you for not taking Minho's words in a personal way, thank gosh his visuals saved us...

He said goodbye in an awkward way, muttering out his last words almost imperceptibly and eyeing the brown haired male with fear. He would probably get scolded for that last part, but it was in repay for last week's second hand embarrassment he had to go through.

-He's getting punched for that later. -Minho said, finally speaking to the woman who hadn't left his thoughts through the whole week. Y/N laughed at their friendship which seemed to go further than in the lavor sphere. -However I truly was lucky you weren't a cocky agent and regretted sprinting down the street instead, Hyunjin didn't deserve to lose his job position.

-I don't know how many FBI agents you've encountered but we don't have that much of arrogance. -Minho rolled his eyes, as if he was saying <<If I told you…>>, which being the trouble magnet he is, he sure had meet some. -And who said I regret that? I just acknowledged it.

Y/N corrected him, even after he was being grateful. Minho was the one to laugh now, shaking his head in disbelief, but he could sense the woman was joking. Before he could say anything else, she stood up from the place Hyunjin had been sitting before.

-I must get to my department now. -Minho nodded, instantly wanting to search for an excuse to not lose her for some reason he couldn't yet comprehend. He didn't even have the guarantee she had any intention towards him. -But first, could I make it up for the coffee you spilled the other night some day? 

-How did you know that? -Minho smiled cheekily, however at the back of his mind he wa wondering if he was more surprised at the fact that she knew him and Hyunjin were drinking coffee or that she was also interested in him. It was hard for him to read Y/N's true feelings which also made Minho more intrigued.

She simply winked as a response, not only to be more secretive but because it was a bit boresome to talk about her gesture reading abilities she was taught and the behaviour analysis skills. Minho wanted to know more about the mystery she was so he reached for a post-it and wrote down his phone number then handed the note to her.

-When should I expect you to contact me, miss incognito? -He was trying to grasp onto any guarantee to secure whatever that offer was, but the agent was truly making him have a hard time with that.

-I'll let you know, but you will probably figure it out before I call you. -Minho wasn't sure what she meant with that, however their time was up and he could only mutter “goodbye” at the woman who was already walking away after having waved at him.

-Did you see that? -One of his female co-workers whispered to another, concretely recepcionist. -I think I've seen anything in life at this point, Lee Minho accepting a date… -When they noticed the piercing stare of the male, they were so startled that they went back to their positions.

Even though Minho could understand the curiosity, and gossiping is gossiping, it wasn't their business to make such a fuss for that matter. It was true that during his six years at the police force he hadn't dated anyone. At all.

During the friends and police partners parties or other gatherings he was always asked the same question. <<Why don't you have a partner yet?>> They didn't do it with a bad intention, because they were always joking about how with his good looks he could get any woman or man. Minho preferred to simply shrug his shoulders each time.

He wanted to keep his reasons to himself, only his closests friends like Hyunjin knew he was more into casual encounters and one night stands because he wouldn't stand having a relationship and hurting the other person due to his work schedule or, in the worst case, that something happened to him.

Others wouldn't take that as a such serious matter, however he had witnessed that during all his childhood. He had experienced his dad coming late to home, her mum feeling lonely and sad, and Minho was always playing alone or with his three cats because his father couldn't be there for him. Then, what made him change his mind this time around?


	3. Warm autumn

Casually it was Saturday, Minho's free day. He was in his living room, laying on the sofa legs spread all over and his three cats, Sooni, Doongi and Dori resting around him. He already had a late breakfast a few minutes before and now he was trying to find some movie or show to watch on TV.

Suddenly, the news showed up and he had to go back to the channel he had skipped because he recognised a familiar name on the title. They were giving the details of a case recently solved, updating the citizens about a drug dealing and weapons crime that had been going on for about three weeks already. It had started the same day Minho and Y/N met.

-Yellow Wood FBI agents. -He wondered for a second, trying to remember where had he heard that name previously. It was when Jaebum asked if he and Hyunjin wanted to see Y/N's written letter  _ <<I, agent Y/SN, apologise on behalf of the Yellow Wood unit>> _ When he realised that was her team, he turned up the volume.

- _...the culprit and all the people involved have been arrested, the other suspects will be interrogated until innocence is proven. With this we expect… _ -Then, his phone rang from the kitchen's countertop. He got up lazily, getting Sooni out of his lap carefully. 

At first he had his mind on the news he had just heard, thinking about Y/N once again when he thought he had already forgotten about the pending meeting she had mentioned. However, when he saw it said  _ “private number”  _ on his phone screen, he tilted his head in confusion. Nonetheless, he picked up the phone and pressed accept while putting it next to his ear.

-Who's this? -He asked, he was wary of the person on the other side of the signal just because they were trying to protect themselves. That was never a good sign. He heard a soft giggle, which confused him even more, and they cleared his throat before speaking up.

-Hello, have you already forgotten about me, Lee Minho? -Not only he recognized the voice but he also remembered her last words " _ you will probably figure it out before I call you" _ , and he shook his head while the smile grew on his face.

-Well, it seems like Y/N is back to life. -He fought back, jokingly, as it seemed she was nowhere to be seen during those days. He didn't mind it that much, he understood it was part of her job just as his, moreover they didn't have anything going on between them so he wasn't reproaching her seriously. 

-Yeah, I'm sorry about that… I tried getting to you as soon as possible. -She answered, being truthful. -The case was finally cleared yesterday and I wasn't really feeling like hanging out on my breaks. -Minho didn't want to make her feel about it, so he noted mentally that he would pay for their coffee to compensate. 

-No, no, it's completely fine. If I had to work with Hyunjin for more than two weeks straight I would only want to sleep. -He tried to bring back the humorous tone, and he guessed he had succeeded when she chuckled. -When would you like to meet?

-I know it may be a little bit precipitate, but would today’s evening be fine? -On the other side, Y/N was biting her thumb lightly, as it was quite demanding and Minho had already been considerate with her. -If you want to rest or are busy I understand, I’m just not sure if next time you’re on a break I will be too and…

-Does six sound good? -He had softened his expression with each word of Y/N, and wanted to reassure her he was happy with anything really. -And where would you like to meet? I don’t know if you live far or near me so…

-Yes, six is perfect. -She couldn’t stop smiling at every action of Minho to calm her. -And well my work partner is always talking about a cute café in town, it’s called Haven. Although I‘ve never been there before, he always says I must visit it.

-Me neither, but I like the name, so deal. -Minho checked the time on the clock that was next to the fridge, there was an hour left for lunch time yet. Some more for meeting with Y/N. -Then, see you soon mrs. Y/SN.

-Wow you surprised me this time mr. Lee. -Her smile hadn’t decayed the whole time and now it only got wider at the fact that he had probably read her apology and had remembered her surname. -See you later, Sherlock Holmes. 

*****

Minho was already outside the café, staring through its glass doors. The main walls were painted white, and some small corners were pastel purple or baby blue. This complemented the light wooden tables and chairs, who had different saturated coloured cushions on their seats and back parts. _ 《Well, it surely is adorable.》 _ He had to admit that to the Felix guy. 

-Hey. -A voice said behind him, looking over his shoulder on her tiptoes there was Y/N. Minho carefully turned his head just find her eyes, squinting to be able to see the inside of the coffee shop, as the sun created a reflection that didn't allow her to see it if she didn't do that. -It is way cuter than I had expected. 

He couldn't avoid staring at her outfit, a dark grey long cardigan on top of a white mock neck and a pair of high-waisted blue jeans. The mock neck had flowers embroidered on her collarbone, in pink and red tones.  _ 《And so are you.》 _ Minho thought to himself.

-Hi. For a second I was doubting if you'd come. -He turned his body to face her, and she mirrored that action while also tilting her head with a playful but sincere smile in her lips. She also admired the soft knit sweater Miho was wearing, in beige tones which complimented his dark chocolate hair and his brown eyes.

-Why wouldn't I? -She began walking to the door and Minho followed. -I was the one who offered and called after all. -She pointed out while opening the door glass door by its silver knob and signaling the inside. He nodded and went in with her. 

-Who knows? I wasn't sure of what to expect from you, Watson. -Immediately after crossing threshold he sensed the smell of vanilla and cinnamon, making the atmosphere cozy and warm in contrast to the autumn cold breeze. It could also be thanks to Y/N airy giggle.

They waited in line, behind two other people and a couple, while looking at the drinks displayed in big signs above the counters and the employee who was taking the orders. Minho had decided on an iced americano and Y/N went for a caramel macchiato.

-Are you dead serious? With this weather? -She laughed at his choice while Minho defended  _ 《Ice americano, always.》 _ -You'd get along really well with a certain member of my unit. He drinks it all the year. 

They ordered said coffees and the boy who registered them smiled widely, dimples showing, after asking them to have a seat meanwhile he prepared them. They both thanked him politely and chose a table that was on a blue corner, with pink cushions and where they could also see the busy streets of a Saturday.

-You have a strand of short hair on your sweater. -Y/N signaled, on their way, making Minho look around his sleeves until she reached out to take it because he couldn't find it. When she raised her head they realised they were too close and distanced themselves.

-As always, very observative. -Minho said, with a sideway grin. -It's definitely from one of my three cats. He said nonchalantly, while putting his hands down the table and playing with the bracelet he always wore. Now that Y/N noticed, he was also wearing earrings, differently from when she saw him that night.

-Aw, you have cats? -She said, gaining interest. Minho noticed how her cheeks were turning adorably rosy from the difference of temperature outside. She had to take her cardigan off mid phrase. -I love animals, and could spend all day watching compilations on YouTube. Well that's basically what I do on my breaks.

-They're named Sonie, Soongi and Dori. -He smiled softly, eyes sparkling. Y/N registered that expression in her memory. -We could have gone to a cat café if I knew that. I could have taken you to the one I go with Hyunjin when he's tired of Kkami, his dog. Or when Kkami gets tired of him at this point who knows. 

Minho stopped their conversation when the waiter, the same guy from before with his same smile that made his eyes disappear giving him a fox like appearance, brought their order. They again thanked him and took a sip of their respective cups, enjoying the flavour and the moment present with both of them, before continuing. 

With the sound of chatter in the background, it seemed to last forever while they were absort in their own world of smiles and glances, they fell silent after half an hour of ongoing dialogue about their life until the light coming from the window started dying down. With the last ray of sunshine, Y/N stood up. 

-I guess we should get going, if not that smiley waiter is going to kick us out not very kindly. -She picked up her cardigan and purse to go pay, dodging the hand of Minho that tried to stop her from that. He simply sighed at her stubbornness and also got up off the chair and waited for her outside.

-You didn't truly have to pay… -He said when she exited the place, as the waiter switched off some of the light and turned the sign of open to closed. A mist escaped their mouths everytime they breathed out due to the cold of the late evening.

-I said I would invite you to compensate, so I did. -Y/N said firmly, arms crossed to warm her body and to appear confident. -Plus, you can always pay next time. -Minho raised an eyebrow while not being able to stop the corners of his mouth raising up. Y/N eyed at him, and without thinking it twice she gave a peck his cheek close to his smile, sealing that promise silently.


	4. Red bordeaux

Months went by, and they kept meeting each other whenever they found a bit of free time. At first it was only coffee dates or visits to the cat café by petition of Minho. Those were the moments Y/N enjoyed the most because the agent seemed so invested in the kittens that she could appreciate him in his soft and vulnerable moments.

Of course she liked his flirty side but that glimpse of domestic life made her heart warm. On their fourth date they went for a night walk by the Han River. The sun was setting and they were feeding bread to some birds that chirped around them while sitting in a bench near the river shore. 

They waited silently when they fed all the bread they had, as if there was nothing else to say about the evening they had just shared. When Y/N was about to comment something funny to fill in the silence, Minho quickly pecked her lips as she turned her head to look at him. The man faced the river again, not daring to watch her reaction.

However, Y/N poked his cheek forcing him to stare back at her, she held his face lightly with one of her cold hands to give him another chaste kiss. They broke into laughter at the same time, with their foreheads pressed and the dim light illuminating the scene and their sparkly eyes full of joy.

*****

That week's Friday marked six months since they had met the first time (not counting the unofficial encounter on that night where Y/N had entered his life dangerously, of course), and he wanted it to be a special occasion.

Sincerely, Minho didn't know if they could consider that dating. Even though they had been going out during those months, they were sporadic and causal dates because of their jobs. It's not that he minded though, what they had was enough for him and he hoped Y/N felt the same way. 

Not long ago, she gave him the address of her workplace although she made sure to specify he shouldn't go there very often: _ 《It’s safer than my place because of the security cameras》,  _ she warned him. As she often changed mobile numbers so that no one could get information from her, he couldn't have it and going to the FBI office was the best way to get in contact with her.

So when that Tuesday afternoon he showed up at the place, hiding a single red rose on his back and waiting for Y/N, a man exited the building and seemed to recognise him. He had black curly hair and also wore a full black attire, carrying a silver briefcase, and he smiled mischievously when he saw Minho.

-Hey, are you Y/N boyfriend? -He asked. Without giving him time to answer he raised a hand to give him a handshake, which Minho corresponded. -I'm the agent Bang Chan, Y/N's unit leader. What are you doing outside? 

-I was waiting for her. -He finally answered, showing him the rose he was hiding behind his back. And Chan seemed to need no further explanation, he opened the door with his agent card and held it open for Minho.

-C’mon, you can’t just stand here mate, I’ll guide you in. -Chan led the way with Minho behind his fast footsteps, he greeted the receptionist and watched warily at the security guards outside some of the rooms. 

At the end of the hallway there was an open room, a level lower, which had access by going down a small staircase that was right at the left of the corridor; with many desks and people scattered around, some entering their shift, some tidying their stuff ready to go.

-Hey, look who’s here Y/N! -Chan said, going down the stairs and turning around, right next to them there was Y/N and another man with blonde bleached hair and freckles painted all over his cheeks. He was the first to see the pair as Y/N had to turn her back around because she was sitting in a chair. 

-Wow he’s even more handsome than from afar. -Felix said out loud, making Y/N facepalm at the raised eyebrows of her partner. Minho just laughed it off and said hi to the coworkers. -I’m Felix, I was on the radio the night of the chase.

-Nice to meet you. -He said with a smile, right when another agent joined them, announcing he had arrived with a loud voice. He had round cheeks and was holding a Starbucks plastic cup with dark coffee in it, and his eyes widened when he saw the scene that was taking place.

-Finally! The Minho guy Y/N is always showing off. -Her cheeks god redder if that was even possible. She stood up, making noise with her chair and scaring a Jisung who backed away from the Y/N and hid behind Chan. She was quite scary when angry, mostly because she doesn’t usually get upset. 

-I’m sorry for that, -Y/N got closer to Minho, who had waited patiently at the mess of her unit partners, and smiled shily. The others were pushed aside by Chan who wanted to give the couple some space. -I love working with them but they can get very annoying sometimes.

-Are you saying this to me, with Hyunjin as my friend? -She snorted at that and muttered an apology to Hyunjin for not defending him. -Don’t worry, they’re very... interesting, really, they didn't bother me. 

-How's that you came today? We didn't say anything about today last time right? -She furrowed her eyebrows trying to remember if they had agreed to meet but her mind was blank. -Did I forget? 

-No, you didn't. -Minho hesitated for a split second before offering the rose to Y/N who furrowed her eyebrows evenmore at the confusion. -I was wondering if this Friday maybe you would like to go out for dinner, it's just because, well…

-Because it would be our sixth month together? -She said beforehand, as she wanted to prove to Minho she remembered and had cherished each day with him. Also she was very surprised, in a good way, about the detail he had. 

-Exactly. -He brushed his hair back with his fingers, as Y/N had learned Minho does when he's nervous or isn't sure about what to say. And also she learnt she loved the gesture so much. -I mean, if you are free and not very tired from this week's case… -Y/N also noted mentally that he had been following the news regarding their last case about a kidnap.

-You know… -She said out loud, as she had been thinking about since he began talking and showing all this care regarding her. -I  _ really _ want to kiss you right now. -She moved a step forward but still keeping the distance with him.

-And what's stopping you? -He said, scooting closer too and smiling sheepishly. Y/N signaled the right with her head where unit members were watching since the beginning of their conversation, and who started faking talking to the phone, writing on the not turned on computer and staring at a very interesting ceiling at Minho's stare. -Yeah we better wait until we go outs-

He was interrupted by Y/N lips on his just as he was turning his head to look at her, arms surrounding his neck while she held the rose. He kissed her back, embracing her waist, hearing the cheers and whistles of Felix, Jisung and Chan, making it seem as if they were in a romance dorama.

*****

Y/N parked her car in the restaurant's parking lot. They agreed to meet up at nine, as Minho was denied to go pick her up for “safety reasons”, in  _ Levanter _ . Minho explained it was a fancy but not ultra luxurious place, Hyunjin had booked a table for his parents anniversary last year and had recommended they go there. Well it seems like their friends knew the best places for dates.

As she got closer to the main entrance she wondered if he had arrived yet, as she was ten minutes before said time to make it up for last time where she was just on time but still felt bad for that. As she was just looking around, she found a man wearing a white shirt and black suit pants who was next to the small trees that decorated the door.

Neither of them could believe how much they changed by only putting some effort on their appearances. Minho didn't wear a necktie but he added a golden necklace that made the outfit look formal and elegant, just like his movements. Y/N wore a bordeaux top with sleeves that was closed at the back with straps, making a small lace as if it was a corsé, and a black skirt.

-Wow. -Minho muttered under his breath at how gorgeous was Y/N. Not that he didn't know that already, but the outfit reinforced her confidence and made her shine. He also had to admit to himself that he wanted to kiss her and forget about dinner. -You are beautiful.

-Goodnight to you too. -She said, giggling lightly and feeling warm at the fact that he seemed to be in awe while staring at her. However it would be unfair to not voice her thoughts too. -You're also specially handsome tonight.

-Only tonight? -He said mocking her choice of words and offering his hand for her to hold it when they go inside. Y/N intertwined her fingers with Minho's and gave him a little squeeze as they followed the waiter that guided them through the maze of tables with white cloth and flower decorations, that was casted under a spell that provoqued laughter and complicit smiles between lovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm so sorry for disappearing suddenly... University has started for me and it's as if I suddenly forgot I had to post and continue the story :(
> 
> Still, I wanted to thank you all so so much for the hits and the kudos, I truly apreciatte all of them... I'm very happy.
> 
> Have a nice day and live cuties! Remember Stray Kids love you!


	5. Twinkling stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW/ Mild smut happens in this chapter, but it's cut just before the s3x happens. Just read with caution in case anyone is triggered or simply sensitive about suggestive moments. 
> 
> Also, have in mind it is my first time writing a scene like this, suggestive/midly smut, so it might contain inaccuracies or just not be good 😂
> 
> Anyway! I will stop being annoying, enjoy the reading!

-Then, should I walk you home? -Minho asks, giving her a hopeful sideways look. They had finished the splendid dinner while chatting about their private lives a bit more, even though Y/N had to bite her tongue in certain questions. 

-Classified information. -When Y/N lips let escape a cute giggle he shakes his head in denial and his dangling earrings hit each other making a minimal metallic jingle. She had enjoyed the company like he didn't with a man for years, and felt bad for hiding some information as he didn't deserve any of that when he had only been sweet and understanding to her and her situation. -But I can do that for you instead.

-Yeah, and let a lady go alone this late in the night? Where would my gentleman status stand? -Unconsciously, he runs a hand through his hand as he has done a few times during their dinner. Y/N felt that he was more nervous than usually. The thing is, he hadn’t given up yet.

-First of all, are you forgetting I can pretty much take care of myself? -She answers. However, as he seems to tense up at the mention of her job once again, Y/N goes for the playful way. -And, secondly, you weren’t only planning on dropping me off so your gentleman status shouldn’t bother you, not even a bit.

She was looking intently at him, so she was able to catch the small smirk that curled up the corner of his lips. When he turns his head her way, he simply winks without uttering a word. Minho’s eyes were so beautiful, under the streetlight they dazzled behind his unusually long and thick eyelashes _《I never want to stop looking at them》,_ Y/N thought to herself. 

He suddenly stops his pace, standing in front of a small house which was on the corner, surrounded by tall buildings with multiple flats. He already told her he wasn’t particularly fond of flats as he was afraid of heights, plus he had three cats to take care and a house with a small backyard was perfect for them. 

-Is this your house? -Y/N asks, looking around and then finally fixating her eyes on Minho’s, who just nods in response. -It’s very cute. -She adds. It didn’t actually give off the same energy as his owner, nevertheless she understood why. She knew better than anyone that working to protect others is always demanding and needs some peace and rest. This place seemed accurate to do so. 

-It’s even cuter on the inside, I can show you if you want. -He tells her while giving a step closer. Minho reaches his hand and gently places it on top of Y/N’s left cheek, but she avoids it this time. It’s not that her confidence faded away, because she really was in love with him… Yet she had hurt others before him. -Y/N. -He asks, not in a demanding way, just with a pinch of sadness, stroking her face with his thumb.

-Minho, I’m not sure if this is going to be right... -She starts the same speech she has given more times that she would like to count. -You must have noticed by now all the secrecy this implies, I like you and I would lie to you if I told you I don’t want this to go further. Still, I don’t know if I can comply with that… I don't want to hurt you, you deserve better.

She sighed, and was about to remove his hand. Before she could do so, he grabbed her by the chin, forcing their eyes to meet. Minho pecked her lips, ever so softly almost as subtle as a summer breeze, not even making a sound with the contact. They were thin but tender, with the taste of strawberry cake they had for dessert still present. 

-Y/N, I had to wait for your call because you can’t give me your number without even knowing if my phone would even ring, I left my car at the restaurant’s parking lot because I wanted to stay with you for a little longer and I’ve been calling you by this name which at this point, who knows, it might not be your real one...

She tilted her cheek more into his lingering hand which was holding her as if she could break any moment. Maybe because time with her is always fragile and inconsistent, she could have to run away. Y/N just wanted to be held. Minho went in for another peck, his other hand raising and grabbing her nape, deepening it this time by moving his lips slowly against her closed, now following him ones. She grasped his arms, trying to tell him to not let go of her.

-You know, I hated when my dad went away for work because my mum was sad and missed him a lot. -Y/N felt a pinch of sadness in Minho's eyes, but he recovered his usual bright expression instantly, as he tried to bury those memories that were stitched on his mind. Instead, he smiled at Y/N. -However, she was also the most happy and radiant whenever he came back. And I wouldn't mind going through that everytime you're gone if I can live happily when you come back

He said, separating himself a bit, breath still lingering between them. His lips were trembling and his heart was beating fast, waiting for Y/N’s answer anxiously. As a response, she braced his neck and united their lips back again.

Minho quickly wrapped his arms around her waist to balance them and not make them trip over while they walked closer to the door. She was kissing him slowly, with just the point of her tongue playing with his, only occasional stronger strokes as if it were a painting and a brush. 

He found the keys but had to rest her on the door to be able to make them turn into the keyhole. Minho could hear her breathing right next to his ear, which gave him goosebumps. Once they crossed the threshold and closed the door back again, they stared at each other for a few seconds that seemed ages of unspoken words.

He dropped them on the receiver’s little shelf and once more made a step forward, grabbing her by the waist while getting his fingers below her tight shirt, caressing the heated skin of her lower back and pulling her closer until their bodies were pressed, just as their lips. 

She needed to have her neck up, as he was almost a head taller, and she dug her nails on his chocolate thick hair, which made Minho gasp in the middle of their kiss. To fight back, he dove his tongue a bit deeper, causing her to whimper.

Y/N started to unbutton his black and white stripes shirt, or at least tried, because her movements were messy, getting tired of standing up. Minho realized so he lifted her up, as she hugged him with her legs while he guided both of them to his room at the end of the short corridor, right before the living room. 

Their kisses got sloppy, fast paced from the excitement of the momentum and, when Minho placed her on his bed, casually in front of the already opened bedroom door, their tongues detached for a second. 

Instead of going back in, Y/N incorporated herself a bit, detangling her legs and putting them next to Minho before continuing unbuttoning his shirt while he tried to get rid of her velvet long sleeved top by untying the back straps of the intricate piece. 

She separated herself to take it off and Minho imitated. When they looked at each other again, Y/N could feel his eyes all over her, the same as she was admiring his defined bare torso. She traced a line with her hand from his sternum to his abs, where she brought both of her hands and drew the pattern. 

-Do you like what you see? -He asked in a cocky manner, however, his chest was moving up and down visibly and his breath was hitched at the delicate trace of Y/N which almost tickled him. She hummed in response, giving him a chaste kiss at the same time. Minho chased her lips, not wanting to break the contact, making her fall with her head on his pillow, hair spread all over it. 

This time he slowed down the tempo, opening his mouth slowly and making Y/N impatient just as she did, now it was his turn. She went to cup his face with both hands, pulling him to tell him to urge a bit. He instantly missed the warm contact the moment he pinned Y/N’s hands over her head. Before going further in the matter, Minho wanted to get one thing clear. 

-At any moment, whatever or whenever it is, you just have to tell me to stop, okay? I will step back. -To close the consent pact, he simply gave her an innocent peck on the forehead, totally the opposite of the sensual kisses from earlier. He searched for something on his night table which Y/N couldn’t see but could imagine. 

Minho trailed a path of kisses down her neck until her collarbones. He sucked a bit with each of them, but lightly, only leaving subtle marks which would vanish eventually. 

-I've wanted to do this, -He kissed the area closer to the start of her black bralette to reassure the statement -for so long. -Seeing her breathing was getting agitated, he continued kissing her while touching her ribs and intruding some of his fingers below the bra to stroke her sensitive skin.

Y/N back arched her back as a response when Minho's other hand caressed her above her skirt, she whimpered which made him stop the kiss to look directly at her. Her gaze was telling more than words could, her eyes were pleading. And how could he say no to her. 

*****

Y/N was on Minho's left side, hugging him and holding onto his shoulder while his hand was on her hip below the sheets. She looked up to see his godly features, his skin was glowing and from her position she could see his little nose mole. The man peaked, opening one of his eyes only. When he saw she was staring at him, he lowered his neck to peck her lips and squeezed their bodies closer if possible. She giggled in the middle of the kiss, which made him smile too. 

-Just so you know… -She whispered quietly, breath tangling with his. -Y/N was truly my name. -He turned his body, laying on his side and supporting his head with the help of his elbow, to be able to get a better look at her. _《I am really in love, huh?》._

He thought to himself before hugging her by the waist and snuggling his nose on the crook of her neck. She circled her arms around him, smiling so hard her cheeks hurt, and fell asleep at the rhythm of his heart, which was beating for her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I AM SO SORRY I LITERALLY FORGOT I HAD A HOBBY OUTSIDE OF WORKING IN UNI ASSIGMENTS (or a life generally). I will publish the last chapter in two weeks before I start the new semester so I compensate for being so absorbed and not updating in three months,,, 
> 
> I am truly thankul for all the kudos and comments in this work :( I was really insecure about posting this long oneshot as I originally wrote it just for myself..., if you have any suggestions or corrections please feel free to tell me! I want to learn and get better. 
> 
> Again, thank you so much! Please take care in this difficult times and remember StrayKids and I love you so much! You are loved and you matter.


	6. Love case

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's day! As it's lovers day and I spend it with Chan (as I'm sure a lot of STAY did too) I also wanted to gift the fandom with something. 
> 
> I'm a bit sad that this came to and end BUT I have an idea I could do to continue this fanfic. Maybe a two chapter addition, some angst on the way since all along this has been happy and lovey dovey, add a little spice. 
> 
> BEWARE of a cheesy ending okay, it could be too much but I wanted to include the fanfic title somehow, I hope you don't cringe either, I am still learing to write romantic stuff.
> 
> Thank you for the support you've given me until now, I hope I can keep creating and bringing you simple and fun content like this.
> 
> Hope you like it!

When Y/N woke up, she felt a ray of sunshine hitting her eyes, but it wasn't unpleasant rather warm. Maybe it was because of the cologne smell coming from Minho's sheets, maybe because of his body spooning her or the birds chirping outside. Maybe because of all the before. 

She reached for her phone, right on top of the night table just in case the team called, and checked the time. It was past eight o'clock. She didn't have any ongoing investigation though she had to get some paperwork done from the previous ones. However, she was reluctant to go. 

She left the phone where it was before and turned around in Minho's embrace, resting her head on his bare chest. For some minutes, Y/N simply closed her eyes and tried to stitch the moment to the back of her mind, to never forget it if possible. From the lightness of Minho's breath to his delicate touch and the peace this brought to her. 

It made her sleepy, she almost fell asleep again, until Minho twitched on his position because his arm was feeling numb from hugging her all night. It was now or never, she had to take advantage of the broken spell or she'll stay with him forever. Although it didn't seem like a curse and more like a blessing. 

-Minho. -She spoke softly but audible, enough for him to grunt in response. -I need to shower, can I use yours? -She looked up just to find him staring back at her, eyes sparkling with admiration. He gave her a nose scrunch as a response, placing his head on top of hers.

-The bathroom is in the room in front of this one. -His voice was a bit raspy in the morning, which added a different feeling to his already attractive tone. He released Y/N from his grip and turned around, allowing her to pick whatever to cover up before going outside his bedroom.

She dressed up with his black and white striped shirt from last night and she circled around the bed, turning around to see a sleeping Minho before closing the door behind her steps. One of his cats came to the encounter, however she couldn't figure out which one was as she only saw a few photos of them. Nevertheless, she squatted down to pet her. _ 《He really is like a cat too.》 _ The animal turned around after she caressed her and went to the living room.

After laughing to herself, she entered the bathroom and began showering. She liked having long showers, nevertheless this wasn't her house so she wasn't planning to take too much time. Right after she closed the faucet, she enveloped herself with a towel without looking at the door. 

-I heard you. -Minho, who was caught, booed. He had sneaked into the bathroom while she was in the shower, admiring her from the outside. -The moment I saw the clear glass panel I knew you weren't actually sleeping. -She went out of the stall, tips of her hair wet and dripping water droplets onto her shoulders. 

-It's no fun if you know what I'm going to do… -Even if she noticed, she hadn't stopped him from watching her back and body during the shower, the desire of making her his own arousing once again. His hair was a messy chaos, he had dressed with a pair of grey sweats but no shirt on, bare back resting on the door frame.

-Didn't I just pretend and still get under the shower without locking the door? -She smiled at him, crossing her arms to hold the towel in its place. He approached her until the tip of their feet were touching and circled his hands around her waist to bring her closer.  _ 《Why do the best feelings have to be temporary?》  _ Minho didn't want to separate from her yet, he wasn't ready for a farewell. 

-You're playing the bad cop with me, tempting however not giving what you know I want. -He went to kiss her, lowering his head, however, when he was nearly touching her lips still wet from the shower, she put her index finger between them to stop his action, leaving him longing the contact.

-And you're a very good cop, letting me get away with it. -Y/N said before exiting the bathroom and going to his room to get changed. Before he could get in, she shutted the door looking dead in his eyes with a mischievous grin. He stood there, amused at the boldness of the FBI agent, although he shook his head with a smile curling up his features. 

He went to prepare some coffee for both of them while she dressed up with his shirt, as it was much more appropriate for work than her velvet top, tucking it in her tight black skirt and putting on her flats. When she came out of his bedroom, she only had to walk until the end of the mini hallway and on her left there was an open kitchen (living room and kitchen in one), Minho sitting on a stool the side closer to the wall with two mugs in front. 

When he saw her, he stopped all his previous thoughts (which were actually related to her anyway), and contemplated how good she looked on his clothes, especially the shirt was a bit big and her pretty collar bone was showing. Even his three cats who were laying on the sofa and their little beds were staring at them.

-That is completely unfair. -She walked near Minho to get her cup of coffee, however she didn't make it because he grabbed her by the wrist and sat her on his lap, sideways. -You have crossed the line baby, you're under arrest until further notice. -With one arm surrounding her hip and the other on top of her legs, making her smile in the process. 

-What for? -She asked in a playful tone, just as her hands searched for the man's shoulders and let the arms rest there. Minho separated himself to look at Y/N for the millionth time while putting a strand of hair behind her ear. -Stealing your heart? -He flicked his tongue, as she had just read his mind and the words he was about to say.

-And now you stole my pickup line too, I was saving it for the right moment. -He broke eye contact to drink from his mug. Y/N, who was resting her head on his shoulder, gave pepper kisses to Minho's neck with no apparent direction, just randomly scattering them all over the soft and sweet skin. He was acting as if he couldn't notice, visibly but fakingly upset, when in reality he was shaking inside from the sensation it gave him. 

Suddenly, as she was being ignored, Y/K bit the area of the crook, causing Minho to cough and almost choke on his coffee for the unexpected action. He set the mug aside, fully focusing on her again as she was literally demanding his attention. With now both of his arms surrounding her waist while she straddled onto Minho's lap completely.

-Do you know what you're doing? You have to go to work, so better stop provoking me if you want to get out of this household anytime soon. -He stared down at her, again paying special attention to her showing skin where he brought his lips to kiss the smooth surface. Minho went all across her collarbone from left to right, stopping from time to time to suck gently, leaving small red marks. 

Y/N’s fingers which were resting on his neck twitched with every movement of him, heat rising to her cheeks, until she made him look upwards by cupping his face to be able to press her lips against his. Minho let escape a surprised sound but started kissing back immediately while holding her closer if possible.

-I don't want to leave though… -She said, only parting her mouth a bit from his, with a soft voice. -Because I'm not sure when I will be able to see you again, neither have a night like this one. -Minho raised his hand to her cheek while caressing her earlobe in a soothing motion.

-It's alright, I can handle that. Wasn't I a loner purposely during most of my policeman career? -He was trying to ease her with that joke but Y/N also knew it was part of the truth, which made her sigh and shook her head lightly. He gave her a chaste kiss, making her smile once again.

-That's precisely why you deserve someone who can give you their time at its fullest. -A spark of sadness was visible in her eyes. Minho hadn't stopped looking at her whereas she was avoiding his persistent stare filled with empathy.

-Is there even a better person for that than you? -He said, in a more serious and careful tone now. -You spend your days and nights working in your cases thoroughly, even forgetting to eat or sleep just for the sake of the victim you're trying to help, giving your all. 

He had begun to leave little pecks all over her face between phrases, with each one of them sweeping Y/N worries away. She was kind of guessing the direction of Minho's words, and she couldn't be more moved because of that. Yesterday she was truly fearing the outcome of their date, not wanting to hurt the passionate eyed man he had met a dark night like the latter.

-And right when you had a free day, a free hour, a free minute, you granted it to me. That's why I know we can make this last and we will endure anything that comes across our way, as if we were working together in a case. Our love case. 


End file.
